Withering Uzumaki
by RainbowVampire18
Summary: Yaoi boyXboy. Kiba gets some tickets to a mosh pit, metal concert and the gang goes. But what happens when they all get hammered drunk, and Sasuke and Naruto come across each other? SasuNaru
1. Concert

**A/N: **This is something new to get my mind off of all the other stories that I'm working on that are starting to annoy me (haha). And I'M SORRY for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I'm typing this on WordPad cuz this computer doesn't have Microsoft Word yet, so I'm kinda screwed...well...

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY ON BOY ACTION!! If you do, enjoy!

WWW

Kiba's face held a large smile as he saw the expresions his friends made when they saw what he had gotten. He was quite proud that he could get these because he knew that it would be a blast for all of them. Even though some of them didn't like...

"Metal?" Sakura asked, standing up straight from looking down at the tickets Kiba had placed on the desk. Even though school was out for the day, the gang liked to hang out in their class room. "I _hate _that music!" The pink haired girl pouted, crossing her skinny arms over her chest.

"It's not just the music we're in for," Kiba answered, still smileing ear to ear. "It's a mosh pit. Fun, fun, fun!" He held up his fingers in the metal head's symbol.

"Mosh pit?!" Tenten yelled. "Can't you, like, die in those things?" Her face held concern. Kiba shook his head no, and the brunette quickly picked up one of the concert tickets, studying it carefully.

"Well, I think it sounds fun!" Naruto raised a metal head symbol up like Kiba had done. "Believe it!" He heard a scoff sounding in his direction and turned to see Sasuke chuckling to himself. Probably thinking that the blonde wasn't suited for metal and would easily get swallowed up in a mosh pit. Naruto frowned. There was always tension between him and Sasuke. He just figured that it was just Sasuke's thing to hate people.

"So," Kiba snatched up the tickets in one hand, and looked up at all of his friends. "Who's in?" Immidiently, Naruto raised his hand. Soon everyone else did as well. Even Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and even Sasuke, suprisingly. The dog-like brunette held up those devil horns again, and said with a smirk. "Then let's have one fucking hell of a night."

WWW

Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to give you a little starter. So, review and you get the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this fic!


	2. Drunken Headbangers

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Remember, I'm sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS/BANDS FEATERED HERE!! And while I'm at it, I don't own the "Naruto" characters either. So sad...

WWW

A cool air filled the area, surrounding the concert in an icy covin. But it was a good thing, because they were all going to get hot and sweaty from the mosh pit and the jumping around anyway. A few bands were playling that night,and at the front gate all of them got tee-shirts with band names on them,so they would be wearing them the whole night. Some of the bands weren't metal, metal. But they were still hardcore rock. When Kiba gave the tickets to the ticket holders, and everyone walked in, Disturbed was playing.

_Give your soul to me, for eternity. Release your life, to begin another time with her! End your grief with me, there's another way. Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!_

"INSIDE THE FIRE!!" Temari screamed, startling her friends. "I LOVE this song! Sever, now and forever! You're just another lost soul about to be mine again!" She began to sing and headbang a bit.

"You like Disturbed, Temari?" her brother, Kankuro, asked. "I though Gaara was the only one who listened to this stuff in our family." At that moment he glanced over at the silent red-head, who was gently bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Gaara was also moving his lips with the lyrics. Kankuro wondered what Gaara's singing voice sounded like.

Kiba smiled. "I knew this would be fun!" He looked over at the other ones who seemed to be just standing there. "Anyone else wanna admit they like Disturbed?" He paused, waiting for the silent gap to be filled.

Lee suddenly bust out, "I have never heard them, but they sound very good!" He continued to dance around like an idiot. Kiba nodded in satisfaction, and looked back at the others. No one moved. He stretched around to find some of the other guys bobbing their heads and lipping the lyrics like Gaara. Still, it seemed that no other girls liked Disturbed.

"Aw, you're all so boring!" he exclaimed, waveing his hand at them and dancing with Temari and Lee. At the word "boring", Naruto seemed to be woken up and immidiently jumped up dancing. "Like this song, Naruto?" Kiba asked mid-headbang.

"Never heard it!" the blonde answered happily. "But 'boring' is not something I live for!" So with that, he continued dancing into the band's next song. They announced that it would be their last song for the night before the next band. Then a kind of Asian beat came in, before the singer screamed out.

_Survivor! Survivor! One more god damn day, when I know what I want and my want will be considered tonight. Ah, ah! Considered tonight. Ah, ah!_

"Dang it!" Temari said, still dancing. "That means we missed their best song!" She pouted, but sang to the lyrics. "You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of, ten thousand fists in the air!"

"What's their best song?" Naruto asked, starting to get the lyrics to the chorus and singing along as well.

" 'Down With the Sickness', in my opinoin," she answered. "Evil can no longer cover their eyes, if this disturbs you then walk away." After a little longer, the song ended and the next band came up. It was System of a Down. And now it was Sasuke who was happy. He loved this band.

"Good, a great band," he said. Naruto sighed deeply with dissapointment. "What is it, dobe?" the raven haired teen asked, annoyed.

"You like this band?" he whined. "_I _like this band." The two stared at each other. This wasn't true, was it? Sasuke and Naruto having a similarity? Their friends gasped heavily into the music.

_Wake up! Wake up. Grab a brush and put a little makeup. Hide the scars to fade away the shake up. Why'd you leave the kids up on the table?_

After a bit, Naruto shook it off and shruged, continuing to dance. He happened to love this song, and he wasn't going to let Sasuke ruin it for him. "When angels deserve to DIE!!" He sang along with it, screaming and having fun. The silent Uchiha simply lipped the lyrics, moving his body a little to the beat. When the band's next song came on, he wasn't familar with it. Naruto wasn't either, but he made it look like he did.

_We are the ones that wanna choose, always wanna play but you never wanna lose. Arials...in the sky..._

Suddenly, Ino came bursting into the group, carrying a big, white cooler. She held it above the gang, smiling broadly. "Who wants some beer?!" Her friends gawked at her.

"Where the hell did you get beer?" Neji asked suspiciously.

The girl smiled. "This guy out front was selling these huge coolers of it." She slammed the drinks' carrier onto the ground and opened the lid, taking out a bottle of the alcheholic drink. "Come on guys, it's a metal concert. We gotta have beer!"

They all looked at one another. They knew it was a bad idea, but most of them could really care less. Finally, Kankuro picked up a bottle. Soon after, the others joined in. They were a bit young to be getting drunk, but they realized that if they were going to be in a mosh pit later on in the night, it would be good for them.

That was when AFI came up to the stage, and a few more of the teens got excited. AFI was well known around their high school, and they had become a popular band amoung them. They drank and sang through it, starting to enjoy themselves more.

_Watch the stars turn you to nothing. Now blush and smile, as they whisk you away. But your lips have been more, I'll swallow your fear. I will show you how. All the bite marks impressed a need to be here._

"I need to sing!" almost all of them shouted, screaming the lyrics. Most of the teens were already on their second bottle by now. It was bad; they liked the taste of it. Now getting drunk was pretty much imminent. But they were sure that they could control themselves... "Kiss and control! All of the broken hearts!"

Now all but a few of the teenagers were dancing and headbanging. The ones that weren't...well I'm sure you can guess who those ones would be. Soon after that song, AFI went into their next. But by then, some of the guys were on their third bottle. They were drinking this stuff in record time.

As Naruto picked up another bottle out of the cooler, he looked over and saw that Sasuke was taking some bottles and wondering off somewhere. He tilted his head, wondering where he could possibly be going. The blonde was about to follow him when he was snatched up by Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru (suprisingly), Kankuro, and a few girls.

"Mosh pit time!" Kiba screamed as My Chemical Romance began to sing. "This is our song you guys!"

_Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk, cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

All (besides some) screamed "hell yeahs" following them into the mosh pit, singing, "Teenagers scare the living shit outa me!" The rest of the song they just punched around in the pit, having fun. Most of them drunk already just by a few beers, when the band came on with their next song.

_Now I know, that I can't make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your, no no. There's nothing I can say._

Naruto was struggling to get out, determined to find out where the Uchiha had gone. Why he cared about Sasuke was beyond him. Maybe he was just drunk. ...Okay, yes he was drunk, but did that have to do with finding Sasuke? It was weird. Still, his curiosity was knawing at him, begging to be told where the raven haired teenager had wondered off to.

When the band Atreyu came up, it was at that time when some of the group noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be found.

WWW

Did you like it? I hope so. Oh, and I hope you're happy cause I updated with just one review and I normally wait for two or three! So be thankful! And to get the next chapter, I AM going to need at least three reviews. So review!


	3. AN

**A/N: **NNNOOOOOO!! I HATE WORDPAD SO FUCKING MUCH!! i typed soooo much for chapter three, and it was so good, best lemon i've written in a long time! but then when i tryed to save it, my computer dyed. then when i tried to open up the chapter, IT WAS LOST!! ALL OF IT!! i was soooo pissed!!

so, i'm very sorry, but you people will have to wait a little while for the next chapter. SO SORRY!! -kills my computer-


End file.
